Information processing systems increasingly utilize reconfigurable virtual resources to meet changing user needs in an efficient, flexible and cost-effective manner. For example, cloud computing and storage systems implemented using virtual machines have been widely adopted. Alternative virtual resources now coming into use in information processing systems include Linux containers. Such containers may be used to provide at least a portion of the virtualization infrastructure of a given information processing system. However, significant challenges arise in deployment of containers in multi-tenant environments. For example, backing up storage volumes associated with containers, i.e., storing copies of the storage volumes separate from the originals, poses challenges in multi-tenant environments.